


Ain't No Vunos High Enough

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Persephone/Hades AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Rose wanders through the woods one day when she happens upon a strange cave. She doesn't expect to find another world - or a handsome man - within.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts), [KTRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/gifts), [naturalblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalblues/gifts), [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> "Vunos" is the ancient Greek word for "hill," from which the modern word for "mountain" is derived.
> 
> For those four people, whom I've enjoyed getting to know and whose friendship I treasure.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> While I was writing, I decided that getting caught up in descriptions would interrupt the flow of the story too much, so I made a guide that would help clarify characters and visuals.
> 
> http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/158093734795/aint-no-vunos-guide

_ Rose had stayed away from the forest for long enough. She would be fine, she told herself. It would be fine. She could go, and she’d finally be able to face that wall, that stupid, bloody wall that separated her from Theta forever. _

_ And so, she went. She walked the old familiar path. She enjoyed the way the sunlight filtered through the trees. She’d forgotten how beautiful this forest was. _

_ And then a sound she did not expect, a familiar whinny, stopped her in her tracks.  _

_ “Couldn’t be.” She peered through the green above her, trying to catch a glimpse of him. “Could it?” _

_ The whinny sounded again. _

_ Rose hadn’t been ready for the sudden onslaught of emotion. Tears welled up quickly and spilled down her cheeks. She covered her hand with her skirt and held it out, and a small, gray screech owl perched on the crimson fabric. _

_ “It is! Ramsey!” She let out a watery laugh as she stroked his breast. _

_ The owl gazed at her with his yellow eyes and trilled. _

_ “How did you end up here? The gates are too far south.” She stopped. “Unless...no...it can’t be.” _

_ Ramsey took to the air as she dropped her hand and ran.  _

_ She had to know. _

_ A moment later, she froze when she saw the wall – no, the wall of stone that blocked the cave was no longer there. The cave was open and waiting for her to enter. _

_ She could see him again. _

_ No. Not merely see him. She could stay with him.  _

_ Damn Rassilon’s decree. _

_ Her mother, Demeter. She would miss her mother. That might be her only regret later, but she loved him enough for that not to matter in this moment.  _

_ Yes. She would stay with him, and nobody would be able to stop her this time. Not even Theta. _

_ She ran to the entrance and never looked back. _

–

In the beginning was time and space. Chronos ruled over the heavens with his wife Gaia. Both were kind and benevolent entities, and they loved each other dearly. 

The universe existed in chaos, and together they established order, established the laws and mathematics and mechanics that kept the universe from falling apart. Out of order, they created beauty. They made all the stars in the sky, great clouds of dust that burned in all different hues.

Gaia gave birth to twin sons, Rassilon and Omega. Rassilon emerged first. He was proud and strong, able to manipulate matter with the slightest move of his hand. Omega was born with the same ability, but Rassilon lorded his first born status over his brother, and as a result, he developed a nasty temper. They often sparred with each other using the elements, Rassilon favoring lightning, and Omega favoring water. 

Gaia gave birth to another son, Theta. Theta’s gift was his mind. He was hungry for all knowledge and wisdom. While his brothers loved to battle, he walked with his father through the heavens, gaining all insight into the inner workings of the universe. 

This gave the appearance that Chronos favored his third son. The two brothers saw this as an affront to their shared first born status. Theta’s kinder nature was a sign of weakness. So they often ganged up on the boy together. As a result, Theta became incredibly clever, and he was able to outwit them with his words most of the time. 

Next came a second set of twins, a son, Koschei, and their first daughter, Ushas. Their gift was mischief. Being very clever, they paired well with Theta, who was more than happy to gain a few allies.

Aphrodite was next. Her gift was her beauty, and this made her a bit vain at times. And Rassilon loved her. She, however, favored Theta and his boyish charm. This drove the wedge further between the brothers, even after Theta made it clear that he did not requite her feelings. (After all, he did spend a fair amount of time with Koschei.) It was only then that Aphrodite began to return Rassilon’s affections. And while she did grow to love Rassilon, he always felt resentment towards Theta.

Gaia gave birth to many other children: Demeter, who could grow anything and control the weather; Hecate, who could manipulate the physical laws of the universe, known as magic; Hermes, whose gift was his speed; Patience, who had an even temperament and was skilled with mediation; and others.

Chronos saw that his children were growing restless, so he created the planet Earth as a gift to them. He hoped they would put their gifts to good use to rule over it. After all, he was ancient and tired, and it was time for them to step up in the universe. In the Earth Chronos laid the spirit of Gaia, and she allowed her children to shape and mould the ground as they saw fit. 

Rassilon and Omega, in their pride, declared that they would be kings over the Earth, and nobody dared argue with them. Omega scooped out the land and filled the space with water, and he became king over the oceans. Rassilon used the discarded earth to make a high mountain for himself. On the mountain, he built the city known as the Citadel. From there, he could rule over the land and sky.

Demeter immediately felt right at home, and she began using the ground to grow all sorts of plants. She and all of the gods created all sorts of animals to populate the land and sea.

Unbeknownst to the others, including Theta, Koschei and Ushas made their own secret creations. They hated that Rassilon and Omega were kings by virtue of their birth when they knew they were far more clever and fit to rule. So they created monsters to overthrow the gods: Davros and the Daleks and the Skaro Degradations; the Horde of Travesties; the Nightmare Child; the Could-Have-Been King with his armies of Meanwhiles and Neverweres. They fought the gods and nearly prevailed, but only Theta was able to stop them.

The gods created a second realm, deep within the Earth, in which to imprison the two gods and their armies. They called the realm Tartarus.

Theta was lauded by the other gods as a hero, but he was broken-hearted, betrayed by his best friend, whom he’d trusted and cared for deeply. 

Rassilon and Omega couldn’t stand the attention their brother received from the other gods, even if he’d managed to preserve their kingdoms, and they started whispering about how to get him out of the picture once and for all. Lucky for them, the opportunity for put him away for good came sooner than they thought.

The gods met to deliberate how they’d all move forward.

Theta suggested the gods create new beings to rule over. “They should have the same form, but their bodies would be powerless against us. We’ll call them ‘humans.’” 

“They can’t be completely like us, Theta,” Rassilon said.

“Yes, I knew you would say that. So, to keep them from living forever, all of them would experience ‘death’ in their due time. Their bodies will cease to function. I suggest we give them a soul. A soul will be different for each one, giving them their own autonomy and personality.”

“A soul!” Omega scoffed at his brother’s sentimentality. “If they’re autonomous, wouldn’t they try to rebel? We could prevent that by requiring a tribute. They can work the Earth and we give them freedom, but they’re required to give us part of their harvest in return.”

Demeter liked the idea of being able to teach humans to work the ground.

Theta, on the other hand, felt uneasy about this suggestion. What if a human didn’t pay tribute? Wouldn’t Rassilon use that to justify mistreatment of the humans? That would be an unfair advantage. Humans should be free. Before he could voice his concern, the rest of the gods heartily agreed, so he remained silent. 

Chronos saw his son’s reservation. “And what will happen to the humans after they die, Theta?”

“Their souls need a place to reside for eternity. They will still be powerless, of course.”

Chronos smiled. “And you should rule over them in death. Come, tell us how you would run your kingdom.”

“Well…” he started. He thought for a moment. And then, because he was clever, Theta came up with a way to keep his Rassilon’s love of power and Omega’s volatility in check. “Humans will have only one life. Those who spend their time well should be rewarded. Those who did not shall spend their time in the fields of punishment near Tartarus, which will be absorbed into the realm. Tartarus shall be reserved for the gravest of offenders. I propose we create an independent judge, one who can see into the hearts of humans, and her judgment will be true. I also propose that she be able to sit in judgment on the gods, in the case of another rebellion amongst us. As such, she will be subject to no god, except myself, though I would submit myself to her judgment if it were necessary. In the future, this would keep us from corruption or any unjust actions, lest we abuse our power over the humans.” He looked pointedly at Rassilon.

Rassilon scowled, but had no chance to answer him.

Chronos stood. “This is a good proposal. Any opposed?” 

None did. In fact, they approved of their brother’s wisdom. 

That irritated Rassilon to no end, but he finally saw his chance to strike back at him. “Then, if Theta is to be god of the Underworld and sit in ultimate judgment, even on us, who’s to say that he won’t become corrupted himself and try to overthrow the Citadel? Especially if Koschei and Ushas are kept down there. We all know how easy it is for them to manipulate others. If he wants to keep us in check, it’s only fair that he should be kept in check himself. Theta should be confined to the Underworld, never to step foot outside of his realm.”

Theta swallowed thickly.

“If I may offer a suggestion,” Demeter cut in, “what if matters of death need to be handled on Earth? If that’s his jurisdiction, shouldn’t he be permitted to walk the Earth then? And what if you need to summon him for whatever reason?”

Theta was simultaneously encouraged that she’d advocated for him, and a little disheartened that nobody had completely disagreed with Rassilon’s idea. What a bleak eternity sat before him, confined to the bowels of the Earth. Never to see the sun or the moon or the stars. Never to interact with his humans while they walked in life. He was sentencing himself to a life of loneliness. But he wanted humans to be cared for in their afterlife, and he wanted to keep an eye on Koschei and Ushas so they’d never be able to bring chaos to the Earth again. If he’d have to exchange his life in the Upperworld for all of that, then so be it. “I’ll do it,” he spoke, to everyone’s surprise. “Conditions accepted. I’ll wield the sword of judgment, but I’ll only step foot in the Upperworld when I have matters of death to attend to and when I am summoned.”

Everyone agreed.

“These humans, they’ll not touch my oceans,” Omega demanded.

“And you’re too fickle with your temper, Omega. What if they anger you? You’d flood them out and drown them all like rats,” Patience added.

He blushed. Her even temperament was a complement to his uncontrollable anger, and he’d admired her for some time because of it. “And, anyway, legs aren’t suitable for the sea,” he continued. “I’ll make mine how I wish. What about humans with fins?”

“Omega, the seas are your domain, and you are free to do with them as you wish,” Rassilon noted.

“I’ll need freedom. Your subjects will need to know that I am King of the seas, and they are not to bring any harm to my creatures. They may fish for food, and my subjects will understand, but that is all.”

“Again, the seas are your domain. You may treat humans however you wish when they are in your realm.”

Omega looked smugly at Theta.

Theta almost jumped at that, but he’d relinquished any input over humans’ lives. He supposed Rassilon knew that when he’d proposed his confinement, and surely he and Omega hadn’t been too fond of Chronos’ seeming favoritism at the table. His two brothers may be ganging up on him now, but with him out of the picture, eventually they would turn their energies on the other. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

Hecate watched her brother wilt at the other end of the table. She couldn’t imagine never seeing him again, except on the occasional death run or summons, and she wasn’t so fond of the two brothers bullying him. “Before we go any further, since I’m the goddess of magic, and the humans will probably want to use it for things relating to the Underworld, wouldn’t it make sense that I get to travel between the two realms? Maybe they’ll want to speak to their dead loved ones? And, honestly, I don’t like that he’ll be by himself anyway. You boys may not be fond of him now, but he  _ is _ one of us.”

Rassilon fought a sneer. Omega nearly pounded his fist on the table.

“I agree,” said Chronos, not wanting to give Rassilon or Omega a chance to oppose the idea. The other gods also agreed.

“And I’m your messenger, Rassilon,” Hermes added. “Won’t I have to deliver any summons? I should be able to go back and forth as well.”

Rassilon rolled his eyes, having had enough of this mutiny occurring right before his eyes. “Fine, but you two, and nobody else. Everyone else will be required to stay in the Upperworld.” 

When the long meeting was adjourned, their plans were set into motion, and the Earth was populated with humans. 

Omega married Patience, and she stood at the shoreline, serving a reminder to him to keep himself bound to his realm. 

Rassilon ascended the great mountain with Aphrodite to sit on his throne in the Citadel. 

The other gods taught the humans how to work the Earth and go about their lives.

And Theta descended into the depths of the Earth, preparing his realm for the arrival of his humans. He requested that Demeter provide him with a few plants that he might grow his own orchards. He was allowed to take several horses with him. Anything to remind him of the Upperworld. 

Gaia was kind to her son. Knowing what he had sacrificed, she created an artificial sky for him, one that he’d be able to control, with a sun, moon, and stars. The Underworld existed below the surface of the Earth, so it was essentially an infinitely large cavern, but that didn't mean it needed to be dark and drab. Not when he’d unselfishly given up a life above the ground. Theta was thankful anyway because it meant he could provide a better life for souls in his care.

Hecate built herself a home in the Underworld, and she visited him sometimes. Hermes also visited with Theta when he wasn't busy.

Other than that, Theta didn't hear much news from the Upperworld, and the Upperworld didn’t hear much from him. His realm became an unknown to the outside. Humans knew that death came for everybody, but they didn't understand much about what happened after their life ended. With Rassilon sitting as King of the skies, humans certainly never heard of the benevolence of the King of the Underworld who’d created them. They figured that if death was painful for those left behind in the land of the living, if death was cruel, then its master probably must have been as well. Theta became a figure to scare children and get them to behave. The fires of Tartarus became the setting of many a nightmare. 

Then something happened the gods did not intend or count upon. Demeter fell in love with a human man, Pete, and they married. They had a child together, a daughter. They named her Rose. 

They took the child to Rassilon. He decreed that the child and all such future children would be called a ‘demigod.’ They would have a gift with which they could enrich the Earth and the lives of the humans. They wouldn't need to eat or sleep as much like the gods, and they would possess partial immortality. They would live as long as they didn't have a terrible accident or suffer an incurable disease and the like. But they did not have the right to approach the Citadel, since they were mixed with mortal blood.

Pete did not live to see his daughter grow. He died shortly after her birth in a chariot accident. 

Demeter stood at the gates of the Underworld and begged Theta for his life.

“I cannot undo death, Demeter. I wish for all the world that I could, but life cannot be given back once it has been taken. I’m so sorry.” He turned and descended back to the darkness.

Demeter railed and moaned against the gates. Rain fell and chunks of the mountain fell around her. She despised her brother. She requested that none of the other gods speak to Rose about Theta or the Underworld. So Rose only knew what Demeter told her and whatever else she’d heard from the humans she spoke to. She had this image in her mind of a dark, brooding King in a dark, sinister cave, sitting on his dark throne and barking out orders to his servants. She was grateful she wasn't dying anytime soon.

Rose grew into a beautiful young woman. She found her skill to be particularly artistic. She made flowers. And the humans loved her for it.

She was an adventurous young woman. As she grew into adulthood, it wasn't uncommon for her to venture into the countryside on her own for a few days.

And on one such trip into a forest in the foothills, one she’d visited many times, she found a cave in a clearing. She stopped. “Haven't seen that before,” she said to herself. She approached the opening of the cave and rested her hand on the rock. To her surprise, she felt a breeze, which isn’t uncommon, but normally the breeze was cool. This breeze was warm, and it smelled vaguely fruity, not like the earthy smell she knew of other caves. She hiked up her crimson skirt a little and ventured in.

Before long, the light from the mouth of the cave had faded, but she could still see because there was light up ahead. The ground beneath her feet was dry, and the fruity smell grew stronger. Around the next bend in the cave, she could see a clearing. She smiled. She thought that maybe she’d happened upon a secret clearing in between the foothills.

Again, to her surprise, when she stepped out of the cave, this wasn't simply a clearing. The land appeared to go on for miles and miles, like she’d stepped into another world.

Ahead of her was an orchard. That’s where the fruity smell must have come from. She walked up to the grove. On the trees were growing a large, round, red fruit she hadn't seen before. She reached out for one of the fruits, and then something else happened she hadn't expected.

“Hello.”


	2. Hello

Rose drew back her hand and turned in surprise at the unexpected voice, which happened to belong to a very tall, very handsome man.

He wore a gray chlamys over a knee-length black chiton. His eyes were the most gorgeous chocolate brown, his artfully-tousled hair a similar shade. His face was sharp and his figure was lean and strong.

The corner of his lips turned up in a half-smile. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. We don't normally have guests around here. I was walking the orchard and couldn't help but notice you.”

She giggled nervously. “Sorry, shouldn't go touching fruit from orchards that don’t belong to me.”

His smile grew wider. “It’s quite alright. No harm done.”

She looked around in wonder. “What is this place? I mean, not just this orchard. It’s like another world. I was just out in the woods and I came upon this cave. I followed it down to here.”

“This is the Underworld.”

Her eyes grew wide. “You serious?”

“Always.”

“S’not how I pictured it. I always thought it was dark and damp and all sorts of unpleasant. But this is beautiful.” She looked around again.

“Most people say that.”

“Do you work this orchard?”

“I know how to, but, no, that isn’t what I do. I’m a...supervisor, of sorts.”

“Oh.”

“Would you like me to show you around?”

She smiled. “Yeah, I would like that.”

He offered his arm, which she took. “Come on, then. You’ll get the VIP tour.” He walked her between the line of trees. “This is the pomegranate grove. This fruit is an Underworld exclusive. You won’t find it upstairs. Inside the pod are what look like jewels around each seed, and that’s where the juice is. I’ll open one up for you to see later.”

They cleared the grove and walked through the apple orchards and the vegetable gardens.

“Your groves are lovely, but you’re missing something.”

“What’s that?”

“Flowers.”

He furrowed his brows. “The trees blossom when a new crop starts.”

She laughed. “No, no! I mean _real_ flowers.”

A cheeky smile crossed his features. “Well, the trees aren't fake.”

She rolled her eyes. “Here, let me show you.” She knelt down and hovered her fingers above the ground, and soon a sprout grew from the soil. She lifted her fingers, and the sprout grew taller and split into branches. Leaves and buds appeared and thorns adorned the stems. She gently threaded her fingers under one of the buds and blew on it. It bloomed, and the petals were deep crimson. Other buds followed suit a few seconds later.

He crouched next to the bush, eyes filled with wonder at her. “That’s gorgeous. What do you call it?”

“You don't get out much, do you?” she teased.

“Not really my thing, no.”

“It's a rose. A rose bush, rather. That’s my name. Rose.”

He smiled lightly. “Rose. Beautiful.” He blushed furiously and looked at the bloom again. “The flower, I mean. The flower is beautiful.”

“Oh. Here I thought you were giving me a compliment.” She grinned, the tip of her tongue just visible.

“Well, in that case, I was. The flower, the name, and the woman.” He blushed even deeper. “Erm, tell me, though, you’re not human, are you? Humans don’t have gifts.”

She shook her head lightly. “I'm a demigoddess. Part human, part goddess. My mother is Demeter, my father was Pete. He died a while ago, before I knew him.”

His raised his eyebrows and stood. “Before we continue this conversation any further, you should probably know that I am Theta, Lord of the Underworld.”

All of the light she had been radiating fell from her face. She stood and took a step back. “You took my father,” she whispered. Her face twisted in anger. “You took my father!”

“I didn't–”

“My mother begged you for his life. You refused!” She stormed off towards the cave.

“No, wait!” He panicked. “Rose, please...let me take you to him.”

She froze.

“Please,” he whispered. He watched her clenched fists loosen with a shred of hope.

She turned, looking at the ground, and they both stood in silence for a moment. She swiped a tear with the back of her hand. “Where is he?”

“I'm sorry.”

“Just...take me to him.”

“We’ll need horses. Do you ride?”

She nodded, still refusing to look at him..

“Follow me.” He started off towards his stables not too far from the orchard, glancing back to make sure she stayed with him.

Once they’d arrived at the stables, he called for two mares. “Not too far from here, but we’ll get there faster this way,” he told her.

She only nodded again and mounted her horse.

They rode in silence until they came to a river. A ferry was just docking, and the souls aboard were filing off.

Theta nodded. “You can catch him before the ferry leaves.”

She dismounted her horse and walked towards the pier, and a man with short-cropped red hair ran to meet her.

“Rose!” Pete smiled.

“Are you – are you Pete? How do you know who I am?”

“Yes, I am, and you're my daughter. I’d know you anywhere.”

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck.

“How are you down here? You can’t be dead. You’d’ve crossed the great river on the ferry.”

“I don’t know...I was exploring in the forest of the foothills, and I saw a cave that hadn’t been there before. I followed it down here, and then I met Theta.”

“How is Demeter?”

“She’s always sad, even when she smiles.”

“I miss her. Tell her that for me. Tell her that I love her and that I have a good life down here. I'm happy ferrying these souls across the river. It was kind of Theta to offer me this position.”

“I will.”

“And you, you’ve grown up to be so beautiful.”

She smiled. “I make flowers. They aren’t necessary, but they do make the Earth a bit more beautiful.”

“But, Rose, that _is_ necessary. Gods know life is hard enough. Beauty helps. It gives life meaning.”

“Tell me...is Theta...is he good?”

“Yes. Trust me on this.”

“Mum just always talked about him like he’s this horrible god. He wouldn’t give you back.”

“She knew what she was getting into when she married me. All humans die. Some earlier than expected, and some stay around for a long time. I wish I wouldn’t have gone so soon so I could’ve seen you grow up, but it looks like Demeter did a fine job on her own.”

She smiled.

“And I’ve got to get this ferry back to the other side. I’m so happy to see you, after all this time.” He pulled her in for another hug. “Come back and see me again.”

“I will,” she promised.

He turned to board his ferry and set off across the river.

She stood on the shore and watched the ferry as it grew smaller against the horizon. After a while, she walked back to the horses.

She patted her horse on the muzzle. “Thank you,” was all she offered.

The mare lifted her muzzle into Rose’s hand and sniffed.

“You’re welcome,” he answered.

She looked at him. “Why couldn’t you give him back?”

“Every human has their time. I can’t change that. Rassilon would have been furious.”

She looked at her horse. “She told me you refused.”

“I didn't. I wished I could have given him back to your mother. I'm sorry.”

She scoffed at herself. “Here I thought you were this...monster. I don't know what to say.”

“Can I show you around? Please. Let me.”

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like that. You were so kind and welcoming to me before I knew who you were. You gave me no reason to think of you unfairly. I guess I've felt hurt because of my mum.”

“Tell you what. You can make it up to me by letting me give you a proper tour of the realm. I never have guests.”

“Yeah. You know, the Underworld is a mystery, even to us gods. Well, I say ‘us,’ but I’m not really a god, am I? I don’t need to eat or sleep as much like a god, I’ve got a gift like one, And I’ll sort of live forever, so long as I don’t fall off a cliff or something. But I can’t even go up to the Citadel.”

“Don't listen to Rassilon. What a prejudiced, pompous–” He stopped before he said something stupid. “Anyway, this place isn't a mystery to Hecate and Hermes. Hecate has a house down here, and Hermes visits when he has a message to deliver or he’s not busy.”

“My mum used to be close to them. I guess that explains why she doesn't talk to them anymore, not after my father died. I wasn't allowed to talk to them anyway.”

“That’s a shame. They’d love you, I think.”

“With the exception of them, I’m not sure that anybody in the Upperworld knows exactly what goes on down here. You’re kind of a mystery yourself.”

“I hope it won’t stay that way for you,” he said, softly.

Had he meant the Underworld, or himself? Or both? That was bashfully forward for him. She could tell by the vulnerability in his voice. She had briefly enjoyed his company and the realm before she knew who we was, and now that she’d learned she could trust him from her father. She wanted to know more about him.

Rose smiled at him for the first time since she'd met him. She looked up at the sky as it started changing color. “I don’t believe it. The sun even sets down here.”

He fiddled with the bridle of his horse. “And we’ve got a beauty of a night sky. Same stars and everything. I know a good place where we can watch them, if that suits your fancy?”

“I’d like that.”

He grinned, almost too giddy to say anything. He looked at his mare again and stroked her forehead.

After a moment, she said, “Are we just going to stand here, or are you being serious about that offer?”

“Right, sorry.” He blushed. “It’s actually not too far from here. The horses know their way back.”

“Your stable attendant won’t worry too much about them?”

“Nah, they’re used to this. The horses would be free to run as they wish anyway. There’s no danger to them down here. No worries about theft. They know where they’re taken care of, and when they’re ready to go home, they will.”

“This place sounds like a dream.”

“I suppose it does,” he said quietly.

She examined him for a few seconds. Did he not think it as enjoyable as it sounds? She wondered what would cause him to feel that way.

He felt uncomfortable under her gaze, like she could see right through him. What did she see in him? He cleared his throat. “We should get going before it gets any darker.” He took a step closer and held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. a slight grin lit up his features. “It’s just in those foothills nearby.” He nodded to the north.

She took his hand, and he nearly whispered, “Run!” before he took off at full speed. She laughed and caught up with him as they headed for the hills. They slowed when they reached the base of one and walked the rest of the way to the top just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

He removed his chlamys and spread it on the ground, laying on the side of it, his arms cradling his head, leaving plenty of room for her. He patted the space next to him. “Come on.”

She lay next to him, leaving a small space between.

“So, tell me about life in the Upperworld.”

“It’s nothing too terribly exciting. Humans get up every day, go to work, go home, eat, go to sleep. The fall in love, fall out of love, have families. Some are stupid, some are kind, some are wise, some are cruel. They kill each other for stupid reasons and go to war for even more stupid reasons. They cheat, they lie, they steal, they hurt one another. But they’re also brilliant. And I think they’re brave for living even though they know they will face death. Sometimes I think they live differently because of it. Time is short when you know you won’t live forever.”

“That would be a luxury, wouldn't it? You’d have to make it count. Those humans don’t know how lucky they have it.”

“Yeah, they do. But immortality is nice, too, isn't it?”

“I mean, it is, yeah. But your mother – she fell in love with a human. He died. She has to live on for all eternity without him. That’s what immortality is. Everyone else dying. And you don’t really need anything to live for if you never have to die.”

She rolled onto her side. “You’re not like the other gods. Most of them have this haughtiness about them because they’re gods, but I don’t see that in you.”

“Ehm…” he squeaked. He hadn’t known her for very long, but blimey, she already knew him.

The only other being that knew him as well was Hecate, but she’d known him for forever. Rose had spent less than a day with him. She must be incredibly clever to read people so well. Sure, that scared him, but he found that he _wanted_ her to know him. And he wanted to know her.

Rose smirked a little. She liked making him nervous. She liked knowing that she could.

A streak of light flashed across the sky. “Meteor shower,” he said, pointing.

She rolled onto her back again to see another shooting star.

He cleared his throat. “Just getting started.”

“Oh, that’s beautiful!” She smiled and watched for a few moments. “Funny thing,” Rose said, raising her head to look at him. “Meteor showers aren’t in season.”

“Still, nice to look at, yeah?”

She rolled on her side again, this time a little bit closer, so she was looking down at him. “Did you do that?”

“I did no such thing,” he said, mocking hurt.

“You did, though.”

He laughed. “Wanna know what else I can do?”

“What’s that?”

Without breaking their gaze, he wiggled his fingers towards the sky.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “What did you do?”

“You have to look, Rose.”

She craned her neck. “I don’t see anything.” She looked at him again.

“You have to be patient. Lie down. It’ll be anytime now.”

She narrowed her eyes at him again, and then she laid on her back with her head on his chest.

His arm naturally rested around her shoulder.

“How can you do that? Control the sky, I mean?”

“I'm the Lord of the realm. I can do whatever I want.”

“You think you’re so impressive. I bet you don't even really have to wiggle your fingers like that.”

“No, I don’t, not normally. But you've admit, it’s a nice power to have, right?”

“Is the sky even real?”

“No. It’s not even a real power.” He chuckled. “I couldn't really do this above ground. But it’s nice to be able to change the weather if I need it.” Really, he wasn’t trying to be so impressive. He just wanted to show her a good time. He felt comfortable with her.

“That is a very practical tool to have.” She reached up at patted his hand on her shoulder.

From the horizon, a river of green light threaded its way across the sky. It grew and changed color as it flowed.

“Oh, the northern lights! Oh, that’s gorgeous,” Rose said. She sat up to smile at him. “Thank you."

They laid there for the rest of the night, pointing out the different constellations and talking about all kinds of things.

When the sun was just visible over the horizon, he asked, “Ready for more of the tour?”

She leaned on her elbow and looked down at him. “This has been lovely. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. “Now,” he added, sitting up, “We’re going to go back towards the castle and the orchards where we were yesterday.”

She grinned and stood, taking his arm again when he offered it.

They walked for a while, continuing to chat until the castle was seen in the distance. Even closer was a small, blue shed big enough for only one or two people. Above it was a woman bathed in a green glow, and she slowly rose and fell with a faint, grinding _whoosh_.

“This is the Pavilion of Judgment, and that woman above it is Idris, also known as Verity. She is the heart and Oracle of the Underworld. Probably the single most important entity here.”

“More important than you?” She grinned.

“I may be Lord of this realm, but she is my guide at times. I wouldn’t be the King I am without her. And in addition to helpful advice on occasion, she is the judge of all mortals and gods. When humans die, she oversees their judgment. Her eyes remain closed until a soul stands inside the Pavilion. Then she’ll descend, and she opens her eyes, and that’s when she becomes Verity. She looks over their whole life and considers their actions and motivations and judges them. Only I have the power to override her. Sort of a checks and balances system. She will only judge a god when she sees the need to. Even Rassilon, if need be. He loves the power of his position, and he may have more authority than me, but the threat of Verity’s judgment keeps him from being unjust, or as unjust as he can be.”

“Can we step inside?” She grinned lightly, the tip of her tongue visible at the corner of her mouth.

It wasn’t the first time she’d smiled like that. But the more time he spent with her, getting to know her, the more it mesmerized him. He stared for a few seconds, only remembering how to speak when she touched his arm and added, “Please?”

“Erm,” he recovered, “of course. Yes. Sorry.”  Really, who could say no to her when she graced them with that smile? Certainly not him. “I have to warn you. The Pavilion is deceptive. It’s not what it appears to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Step inside.” He warmly smiled as he opened the door, motioning for her to go ahead of him.

He could almost _hear_ her face light up when she gasped, “The inside’s bigger than the outside!”

Idris descended into the room. “Theta? How kind of you to visit. And you brought a friend.” She smiled. “Bad Wolf.”

“Her name is Rose, actually.”

“No, Theta,” she insisted. “Inside, she is the Bad Wolf.”

“I’m sorry.” Silly him. He knew better than to question her.

Idris smiled. “No need to apologize, my Lord. You are distracted.”

He blushed. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Rose didn’t need to know that.

Idris turned her attention to Rose. “Approach me, dear one.”

Rose looked at Theta, and he nodded, stepping back towards the doors to give the two some space.

Idris opened her eyes and light poured out, surrounding Rose and engulfing her in the brightness.

“I see in you great courage, love, and compassion, such that you do not yet know. The time will come for you act, dear one, and I give you this gift.” Verity reached out and touched her chest. “It will stay dormant for now, but when the time comes, you will have the power to do what needs to be done.”

Rose felt the light penetrate her skin and it burned, but not painfully so, and it touched every part of her. She heard singing, a voice coming from nowhere and everywhere and within.

“Theta is not to know. I will show you what is to come, but you will forget this vision after I have left you.”

Rose took in the scene before her.

When it finished, Verity asked, “Is it worth it to you, Bad Wolf?”

“Yes.”

Verity smiled. “Thank you,” she said, closing her eyes, and the light faded.

She was Idris again. “Theta, I’m letting Rose go, but she’ll be out for a moment. You should probably catch her or she’ll fall.” She gave him a playful smile. “You’re welcome.”

Theta blushed and moved as Rose slowly descended to the dais. He held her arms and looked over her shoulder. “What did you show her?”

“That which is to come. I cannot reveal it to you, and she will not remember. But she has accepted the gift. You’ll see it in time. She likes you, you know.” She ascended out of the Pavilion without another word.

Rose’s body became limp and she leaned back against Theta’s chest.

“You alright?” he asked.

She mumbled something and tried to stand, nearly falling.

He wrapped an arm around her. “I’ve got you, Rose.”

She sleepily looked up at him. “Hello.” She smiled.

“Hello,” he said, with a grin in return. He dropped his arm before she was aware enough to notice.

She turned to face him. “What happened?”

“Verity showed you something.”

“I remember singing, but that’s about it.”

“She said you wouldn't remember.”

“I don’t.”

He nodded. “Ah. Nothing to do about that, then. Ready to move on?”

“I think I am.”

“My castle it is, then. Come on.” He held out his hand and she took it.

They walked the short distance and he showed her the castle grounds and the common rooms. Then they entered his throne room. It was long and high and adorned with all sorts of luxurious fabrics and stained glass windows.

“It’s gorgeous in here,” Rose marveled as she took in the sight.

“I wouldn't have done any of this for myself. Hecate designed it.”

A soft whinny stopped Rose in her tracks. “Was that one of your horses?”

“That was no horse.” He smiled and held up his hand. “Come on,” he called to the air.

The whinny sounded again.

Rose looked around the space. “I don't see anything.”

“Come out. It’s alright,” he called. He clicked his tongue a few times.

Rose almost jumped when a small bird perched on Theta’s waiting hand.

He chuckled. “This is Ramsey. He’s my screech owl.”

Ramsey looked up at Theta. He puffed up his feathers and trilled as Theta stroked his breast.

“He’s precious.”

Ramsey swiveled his head to look around the room, and then he looked at Rose.

“He likes when you scratch his head.” Theta held his hand closer to Rose.

She did just that. The owl closed his eyes and trilled again.

“He likes you. You’re lucky he was down here today.”

“What do you mean?”

He stoked his fingers down Ramsey’s front again. The little bird trilled in response. “He flew down here one day by mistake. Ate some of the mice. The rule is that he should be part of the realm. I couldn't do that to him. But he keeps coming back. Oh,” he said, looking at Rose, “don't eat any food from the Underworld. Wouldn't want you to be stuck here either.”

“Somehow I don't think you’d mind.”

“Sir,” said an old man from the doorway.

“Ah, Wilf!” He smiled. “He keeps things up around here. I'd be lost without him,” he told Rose. “Wilf, come meet Rose.”

Wilf shuffled over. He bowed to Rose and then looked at Theta. “I'm terribly sorry to interrupt. We have a problem.”

Theta’s dapper countenance fell slightly. “What’s that?” He’d been having such a good time.

“Sisyphus, one of the kings. It’s his time, but he’s not showing up. Pete thinks he’s been sending others in his place.”

“Oh.” He lifted his hand to send Ramsey back to his perch. He fought to keep his cool facade in front of Rose. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and then he turned to Rose. “I have a matter to which I must attend.”

“Alone?”

“Wilf, my chariot, please.”

The man nodded and left.

“It would be best if I did this alone, yes. You're free to go back to the Upperworld, you know. Don’t wait around. Besides, I'm sure you have better things to do up there than spend your time with me.”

“What’s wrong? You were fine just a minute ago.”

“This part of my job...it isn’t pretty. You wouldn’t think me so kind if you saw it. Please, forget me and go home, Rose. I’ll send Wilf escort you out.” He walked away without giving Rose any chance to respond.

Rose decided she was having none of that. Before Wilf could find her, she made her own way out. She headed for the cave and stood at the entrance. She could see Theta speeding away in his chariot. She would wait until he returned, and then she’d tell him exactly how she felt about him telling her to go and deciding it’d be better for her to forget him.


	3. Happy, Just For a Moment

It took a day for Theta to find Sisyphus, the King who feared death. He roared back to and through the Underworld on his chariot, keeping a tight grip on the human monarch and the reins. He didn't stop until he reached the Fields of Tartarus. He marched Sisyphus straight up to the top of a hill that overlooked the fires of the damned prison.

“This is what you deserve, Sisyphus.” His jaw clenched in rage. “I ought to throw you down and let you burn for eternity.”

“No! Please, Theta!”

“That’s Lord Theta to you. You may be a king on Earth, but, here, you are subject to me. You may keep your meaningless title, though, if it means that much to you. Much good it’ll do you with no subjects to sacrifice.”

“Please, Lord Theta, mercy, please! I beg you!” he cried.

“You sacrificed your subjects to postpone your death. What mercy did you show to them? You took lives before their time was up. You removed them from their families!”

“I was a good king! They went willingly for me! Surely, Lord, that must hold some weight in your judgment!”

Theta’s grip tightened on the man’s robes and he growled.

“I wanted to do so much more! I was a good king, and I could have done so much more.”

Theta threw him to the ground and hovered over him. “You’re nothing more than a coward.” He stood. “You want mercy? Want your reward? You think your kingship should hold bearing on my judgment? Fine.” He dragged Sisyphus down the hill. He stopped at the base, at which rested a large boulder. “You roll this boulder over the crest of the hill, you can live in Elysion for the rest of your eternity. Good luck.”

Sisyphus laid prostrate before Theta. “Thank you,” he whimpered, grabbing one of his ankles and kissing the top of his foot. “Thank you, Lord.”

Theta wrenched his leg from the man’s grasp and took a few steps back, fighting the urge to kick him. He glared at Sisyphus.

The deposed king stared in horror before he scrambled to stand and ran to the boulder.

Theta stood and watched as the man pushed his shoulder into the boulder, forcing it to roll.

Sisyphus grunted and strained as he moved the boulder up the hill. Once it was nearly to the top, he had to dodge the boulder before it rolled over the top of him on its way back down. He took off down the hill as fast as he could and started again.

A familiar hand slipped into his.

His head snapped to look at his unexpected visitor. “Rose!” Immediately his eyes filled with shame. “I thought I told you to go home,” he mumbled.

“Fat chance!” She grinned. “You didn’t give me any choice in the matter. I would have been just as happy to wait for you. So I did.”

The corner of his lips turned up a little. The fact that she wasn’t running scared from him after what she’d just witnessed meant the world to him. He turned away from the scene, keeping hold of her hand, and they walked to his chariot together.

“That must be a terrible burden to bear,” she nearly whispered. “I see the reason for your melancholy disposition.”

“I’m not melancholy.”

“You haven’t been around me, but I can see it in your eyes. You carry a sadness within.”

“Well, among other things. You see the best and worst in humanity. And punishment must be given when it is due. Humans have multiple chances in life to change or use their lives for good. They know death is coming. No second chances. ”

“What about Sisyphus? Will he ever be able to push it all the way up?”

“No,” Theta replied simply. They walked in silence back to the chariot until he asked, not without a twinkle in his eyes, “Where’s the mare you stole from my stables? You couldn’t have walked all the way here. And I bet Wilf is having a grand time trying to figure out where she went.”

“I tied her to a tree not too far away.” She smiled. “I left him a note.”

“I just need to loosen her. She’ll follow us back on her own.”

“Us?”

“Well, you can hardly expect me to send you walking back, can you?” He patted the side of the chariot. “I’m sorry. What I meant was you can ride with me if you want.”

“So _now_ you’re giving me a choice?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” He gave her a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes and stepped up.

“Hold on tight to the front.” He stepped up behind her and reached his arms around either side of her to take the reigns.

 _So smooth,_ she thought. But before she had a chance to tease him about it, he called out, “Walk on.” Surprised at the sudden movement, she fell back slightly into his chest.

He laughed and slipped the reins into one hand and held her around the waist with his other arm. “We’re not even going that fast. I told you to hold onto the front. Have you never ridden chariot before?”

“Not when a bloke’s used it as an excuse to be close to me.”

He laughed again.

She laced her fingers through his on her waist and leaned her head back on his shoulder. “You were holding me like this yesterday. Why did you stop?”

“I, erm…I didn't know how you’d feel about it. Especially since you weren't really aware at the time.”

“Well, I was, and I don’t mind it. And there’s your horse, coming up here shortly.”

“Ah, you’ve managed to loot my favorite mare.” He tugged on the reins. He hopped down and walked to the horse. He smoothed his hand down her forehead and whispered to it.

Rose had always thought nothing was more attractive than a bloke with a horse. But in that moment, seeing his kind eyes and his gentle manner with the beast, she decided nothing was more attractive than _him_ with a horse.

After he walked the mare to the road and sent her off, he rejoined Rose in the chariot. “Where were we?”

She threaded her fingers through his again and wrapped his arm around her. “I think we were here.”

“Right. Good. Well, then. Walk on,” he commanded the horses, and they continued at a leisurely pace.

They rode in silence for a few moments.

Finally, he said, “That was the kindest I could have been to Sisyphus, considering the circumstance. He committed a grave error, trying to avoid death at the expense of others. Mortals know the rules.”

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself.”

“It’s necessary, but it never gets any easier. I wish I didn’t have to do it. I don’t make it a point to be angry.”

“But you weren’t angry for no reason. That’s what makes you good. You do what needs to be done.”

“I do what needs to be done to protect others. Rassilon couldn’t do this because he likes being in power. He’d misuse it. Omega, he can be volatile at times, and that’s why he needs Patience to restrain him at the shore.”

“I noticed we didn’t visit that part of the land on the tour earlier.”

“I don’t like to go there if I don’t have to.”

“Theta, what’s really kept in Tartarus?”

“Have they not taught this up there?”

“Only stories to scare children.”

“What do they say?”

“If children don’t go to bed on time, Koschei and Ushas will escape Tartarus to eat them in their sleep. They talk about you, too, you know.”

“Yeah?”

“If they don’t behave, Lord Theta will snatch them away and take them to the land of death.”

“Blimey, I’m the one who suggested we make them. The thanks I get.”

“The way the people worship, you’d think it was Rassilon.”

“Oh, just like him to claim the credit. He always was a glory hog. And he doesn’t even care that much for humans. I don’t mind, I guess. They come down here and it’s much different than they thought. I get to spend more time with them than he does.”

“So, why do you avoid Tartarus?”

“That’s where we keep Koschei and Ushas and their monsters. That much is true. Tartarus itself, though, is an inescapable prison designed to hold them and the vilest of offenders. They couldn’t get out if they wanted to, but I wouldn’t put it past them to try. Fortunately, they haven’t so far.

“What did they do to deserve such a fate?”

“Koschei wasn’t always as mad as he is. He was my friend. I loved him. But his and Ushas’ own desire for power corrupted them. They created a terrible army and tried to overthrow Chronos and all the rest. It hurts me to see my friend imprisoned forever, but I’m the only one clever enough to keep those two there. If they ever escaped, I’m the only one who could stop them, and if anyone else kept guard over them, they’d be able to corrupt them. Koschei is a master manipulator. It’s one of the reasons I don’t mind being bound to the realm.”

“Bound?”

“Rassilon’s doing. I’m the one who created Verity to keep him and Omega in check. He didn’t like being bound by the threat of judgment. So when I’d proposed creating a realm for the dead, and Chronos appointed me to rule it, Rassilon proposed to bind me here, except for matters of death on Earth or summoning to the Citadel. I’ve made the best I could of it, though.”

“Don’t you get lonely down here?” It was an innocent question. Neither of them had meant for the moment to turn so intimate.

“I have my friends. Wilf, Hecate, my sister. She travels between realms. Your father, Pete. Ramsey. The horses.”

She leaned a little so she could look up at him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

He looked down at her. She could see the answer as she searched his eyes, he knew.

He stopped the horses and he let go of the reins to gently caress her cheek. He tightened his arm around her waist and leaned down to meet her lips.

She felt all his tenderness, all his yearning, all his longing to connect with someone deeply in that moment.

He slowly pulled away.

She gently rested her free hand on his forearm. “You don’t have to be alone. There’s me.”

“Rose, you don’t belong here.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“I could, though.”

“Your mother already hates me as it is.”

“I am not my mother, and you are not who she thinks you are. And even if I don’t belong here, you’re not going to get rid of me that easily. I’ll come visit you.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again.

He pulled away when he heard hooves approaching. “Alistair? He’s one of my messengers. I wonder what’s up?”

They reluctantly disentangled themselves as Alistair halted himself next to the chariot.

“Sire, Hecate is at the castle for you.”

“Go ahead. Tell her I’ll be there soon.”

He nodded and left.

“Am I allowed to be there this time?” she teased.

He smiled. “Of course. Now, you’ve only ridden at a walking pace. Are you ready for a real ride?”

“You won’t fall off the back, will you?”

“Not if you actually hold on this time.” He winked. “Grip the front, and widen your stance a little and brace yourself, like that, yeah. We’ll start with a walk, like before, and when you’re ready, I’ll canter them. Ready?”

“Ready!”

He set the horses in motion. He leaned down and spoke near her ear. “Much better this time, Rose.”

“Shut up.”

He could hear that she was smiling.

“I wasn't the one who sent the horses walking before I was ready as an excuse to get a girl in his arms. If you wanted to do that, you could’ve just done it, you know.”

“Wouldn’t have been nearly as fun that way. Now we’ve got a story.”

“The only story I’m going to tell is how you never cantered these horses.”

“Hold on tight,” he whispered to her. “Allons-y!” he shouted, and the horses sped up.

It wasn't an unbearably fast pace, but it was enough that Rose enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair. She laughed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the castle. Theta pulled up to the stables, and they were about to run to the castle hand in hand when they saw Hecate coming towards them.

“Hecate!” Theta called, grinning wildly.

“Rose, your mother’s been on the warpath. She and I have searched everywhere for you. Do you know how long it’s been since you’ve gone missing?”

“I haven't been down here that long. Three days, by my count. It’s not uncommon for me to go off on my own for a while.”

“I know the Underworld runs by different rules, but it’s been nearly a whole year, Rose. Never even occurred to me to look down here ‘til now.”

Theta and Rose’s smiles faded.

“A...year?” She looked up at him. “How’ve I been gone a year?”

Theta’s face paled and he swallowed thickly. “I don’t know. That’s never happened before.”

They all turned when they caught sight of Hermes running towards them.

When Hermes reached the group, he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. “Boss, summons for you.” He handed a sealed letter to Theta and looked at Rose. “Your mum accused me of kidnapping you, you know that?”

“What have you two been up to this whole time?” Hecate asked.

“He was just showing me around. Remember, it’s not been as long for us.”

“Boss, you better go up quick. Rassilon’s not happy.”

“THETA!” a voice echoed from nearby.

Theta sighed. “Sounds like he’s already here. That’s not coming from the gates, though. Isn’t that the cave where you entered, Rose?” He nodded in that direction.

“I think so.”

“Come on,” he grabbed her hand. “You two, go to your chariots around the front of the castle. Meet us back here. We’ll wait for you.” He led Rose back to his chariot.

“I’m so sorry, Theta. I didn't mean to cause any trouble.”

“You’ve absolutely nothing to apologize for, Rose. I shouldn't have kept you. I'm the one to blame.”

“What do you think will happen?”

“No matter what happens, I want you to know that you’ve given me the best time of my life.”

“You say that as if you’ll never see me again.”

“Climb up,” he directed.

“No. I don’t care what my mother wants.”

“Rose, you’ve got to.”

“No, I’m not leaving you.” Her eyes welled up. She rested her hands on his chest. “I'm not leaving you on your own.”

He cupped her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her. Just as he brushed a few of her curls away from her face, he let his fingers rest on her temple for a second, and then she fell limp. He moved his free arm to support her. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “It was the only way.” He lifted her body and stepped up into the chariot. He leaned her against him, keeping an arm around her. He took the reins with his free hand.

Hermes and Hecate pulled up together.

“You put her to sleep? Cold, Boss. Real cold.”

“She wouldn’t leave otherwise. She’ll forgive me, I hope.”

“That’s Rose for you. She’s always been a bit stubborn.”

Theta smiled down at the sleeping woman.

“I’m sorry, Theta,” Hecate offered.

“I was happy, just for a moment.”

“If anyone deserved that, it’s you.” She smiled, but her eyes were sad.

“THETA!” Rassilon’s voice boomed from Rose’s cave again.

He nodded and drove away.


	4. Curse These Mountain Walls We Build

Theta, Hecate, and Hermes emerged into the Upperworld to see Rassilon and Demeter. Theta was surprised to see the grass had withered and the trees were all but bare.

Demeter’s face was careworn, but her face lifted at the sight of her daughter, only to morph into anger when she saw Theta holding her sleeping form. She ran to the chariot. “What have you done to her? What have you done with my daughter, Theta?” she demanded.  

He gazed at Rose’s peaceful face, knowing this might be the last time he’d ever see her. “I merely put her to sleep. She wasn't intent on leaving. It was the only way I could return her to you.”

Demeter took in his expression, read the affection in his eyes, and her anger burned. “How did she end up with you? I’ve warned her about you. No chance she’d willingly stay. Did you kidnap her? Hold her against her will?”

Theta scowled. “I did nothing of the sort, Demeter. You can ask her yourself when she wakes up.” His face softened. “I swear to you, we had no idea it’d been that long up here. I would not have allowed her to stay with me for so long. Not without you knowing, anyway. All I ask is that you keep her sleeping until after I return to the Underworld.”

“Like you have the right to ask anything from me,” she spat.

Rassilon interjected. “Theta, look at the Earth around you. What do you see?”

“Death.”

“Demeter, in her searching and her grief, has refused to bless the Earth. As a result of your carelessness, famine has nearly fallen on the Earth. The people cannot work the land. Their sacrifices will soon stop. And you know my policy on that. I would hate to have to punish your precious humans for your insolence.”

Theta glared. “It’s not their fault, Rassilon. You can’t punish them for something beyond their control!”

“Then I trust you’ll understand when I say you can never see her again. I can’t imagine Demeter would be happy if her daughter were to show up missing again. Think of how your people would suffer. Not only would they starve, but they would also have to deal with me. Now, hand over the girl and be gone.”

With defeat, Theta gazed down at her one more time. He scooped her up in his arms and laid her in Demeter's arms. He numbly returned to his chariot and drove back into the cave without saying a word.

Rassilon stretched out his hand and the cave sealed itself.

Demeter wept and cradled her daughter. Rain fell for the first time in months.

Rassilon returned to his grand chariot. “Hermes, report back to the Citadel.” He left without any further words.

Hermes nodded at Hecate and followed Rassilon.

“Thank you for finding her,” muttered Hecate, imitating Rassilon’s voice. “I was just thinking of more ways to inflict misery on my brother because I’m jealous of him. Your assistance has been indispensable.” She started off in her chariot for her Upperworld home.

Demeter brushed her daughter’s temple.

Rose slowly stirred as the rain fell on her face. “Theta?” she asked groggily.

“No, sweetheart. It’s me.”

She blinked. “Where’s Theta?” She sat up and rubbed the heel of her hand on her forehead. “I remember we were waiting for Hecate and Hermes, and he...kissed me–”

“He did what?” Demeter’s voice rose in anger. “What have you been doing down there? I’ve been searching for you for nearly a year and you’ve been getting friendly with the man who betrayed us?”

“Mum, he’s not who you say he is. He’s not a monster. He’s kind and he’s gentle and he does what’s right.” She looked around her. “What happened up here? Why is everything nearly dead?”

“I was worried sick about you. I didn't know what had happened to you, hadn't heard anything. I couldn't even take care of the Earth while you were gone. That’s how worried I was.”

“Mum, I am not a child. I can handle myself. And it was only three days for me. Honestly, I had no idea–”

“You are my _only_ child!” she shouted. “Born to me by a man who is now dead. Dead because _he_ wouldn't give him back to me.”

“I saw him. I saw Pete. I talked to him, Mum.”

“Stop.”

“He’s ferrying the souls across the river when they enter the Underworld.”

“Stop it!”

“He said he’s grateful for Theta’s kindness. He said to tell you that he misses you and he loves you, but that's he’s got a good life down there thanks to him.”

“Stop, Rose! I’ll not hear any more of this. What about us? What about us left behind up here?”

“You’re the one who fell in love with a mortal. You knew what to expect. He was going to die sooner or later. All mortals have their time.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re taking _his_ side now, are you?”

“I understand him now. I know him. I–” She looked at the cave, which was now sealed. “Where’s the cave?”

“You can’t see him anymore. And from the sound of it, Rassilon made the right decision. I don’t need him to corrupt you anymore.”

“He didn't corrupt me!” It was Rose’s turn to shout. She ran to the wall of rock. “Theta! Theta, can you hear me?”

No answer.

She slammed her palm on the stone in spite of the pain. “Let me in! Let me in! Please!” Tears started flowing and she cradled her hand against her chest. “I can’t leave him. I won’t!” She gingerly placed her palm flat against the wall. “Please,” she whispered. She turned and leaned against the wall and slid down.

Demeter remembered when she’d done the same thing after losing Pete. She remembered the intense love that she’d felt that had driven her to grief. Perhaps her daughter was telling the truth, but she’d been unable to see past her own grief. Her face softened as she walked over to the rock and sat next to Rose.

The rain slowed.

Rose sniffed and wiped her cheeks. “Who’s going to hold his hand now?”

“Do you love him, Rose?”

“Can’t you talk to Rassilon? Make him change things back?”

“I'm not sure, sweetheart. Rassilon and Theta…”

“I know, Mum. Theta explained a lot of things to me. They don’t get on well. What if Theta had brought Pete back to life? Can you imagine what Rassilon would have done to Pete? Or any other human? He’s never really liked them, has he? Or me – what if he had required my life for Pete’s?”

Demeter was silent for a moment. “I’d never really thought about that before. You’re right. And maybe Theta was right. Oh, I’ve been so terrible to him.”

“He never wanted to hurt you, Mum. So can we do something? Anything?”

“If I look like I'm siding with Theta, things will only get worse. I'm sorry. I won’t risk you. Not if you’re not immortal. Promise me you won’t try to fix this yourself. If you went up to the Citadel, he would kill you. You’re all I have left.”

Rose’s face twisted in grief and tears fell.

Demeter wrapped her arms around her. “He put you to sleep. He said it was the only way to get you up here.”

She wiped her nose. “He’s right. I wasn't leaving. I would have told you off and walked right back down there. That was stupid of him, because I would have told him off after all that, too. Making decisions for me and all.” She cried again. “I love him, Mum.”

Demeter rested her arm around Rose’s shoulder. “I know. I know, sweetheart.”

–

As Theta descended into the Underworld, he heard the sound of rocks moving and sliding. He realized that Rassilon was sealing the cave, and he stopped the horses immediately. He ran back towards the entrance of the cave, watching as the light from the Upperworld dimmed and then was no more. He walked to the now-sealed wall and ran his fingers over the rough surface. He rested his forehead next to his hand. “Goodbye, Rose,” he whispered. He turned and walked solemnly back to his chariot.

He rode back to his stable slowly.

Why had he been so stupid? Did he think that it would have turned out any other way than in disaster? Did he think that for one moment Rassilon would allow him any happiness? He should have returned her as soon as he knew Rose was Demeter’s daughter.

But he couldn't. Rose had captivated him from the moment he saw her.

Rather than going back to the castle, he went the orchard instead, where he’d first met her, where the rose bush had bloomed between the trees. He decided to turn part of the orchard into a rose garden. It was the only thing that kept him from covering the skies in eternal clouds. The roses would need sunlight to grow.


	5. To Hell With the Sun

Two years passed. Two long, lonely years.

Theta sat in his throneroom, drumming his fingers on the black arm of his throne.

“Chess? Go for a walk, maybe?”

He jumped, noticing Hecate standing in the doorway. “Sorry. I was lost in thought.”

“Obviously. You’re miserable, Theta.”

He rubbed his eye. “It’s the Underworld, Hecate. I’m supposed to be miserable.”

She raised an eyebrow.

He threw his hands out. “What? What do you want me to say?”

“You miss her.”

He opened his mouth, searching for words, and then closed it when nothing came to him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I do. Can’t do anything about it, though. Rassilon’s decree. Demeter would have my head.”

“She’s calmed down by now. Let me speak with her. Maybe she can convince Rassilon–”

“You saw the fit she threw. Caused a famine. Demeter is not a reasonable woman. And Rose’s place...it’s not here. She’s supposed to take care of the Earth.”

“I dunno, Theta. Could do with a woman’s touch around here. You’re not very good at decorating. You know, all the black is not a good look for you. Used to be all sorts of colors in here. Purples, greens, crimson–”

He scowled. “Hecate, she’s not coming back. I’ll not hear any more about it. Leave me be.”

She walked to the window and stared out at the orchards. “I think Rose would have something to say about not coming back.”

“Well, if she did, I won’t hear it, because–” He felt a change in the realm.

“I dunno, Theta. I think she’ll be able to tell you herself.”

“What do you–”

“Orchard, lover boy.”

He ran to the window. “No, she – she wouldn’t. I told her not to–”

“I think she is.”

He flew out of the throne room to the pomegranate grove. He founded her seated on the ground between the rows of trees. “Rose! Rose, what did you do?”

She looked up at him with red eyes and held out her hand, filled with pomegranate seeds.

His heart clenched and soared and broke all in the same instant. By eating the fruit of the Underworld, she was choosing to give up her life on the earth to stay with him. She was now bound to the realm, bound to him.

He gently grasped her arms and pulled her to stand with him. “Think about it. Your own mother. You’ll never see her again.”

She pursed her lips and shook her head, a bit of defiance behind her affection. “I don’t care. I made my choice a long time ago. I’m not leaving you.”

He gently closed her fingers around the remaining seeds and cupped her cheek. “You can’t have done this. Rassilon might tear the Upperworld apart.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. “And if he does that, the Underworld will cease to exist, too.”

“So?”

He chuckled a bit at that and rested his forehead on hers. “And, besides all of that, if you weren’t in the Upperworld, there’d be no more flowers for the people to enjoy. No more beauty. You were meant for the sun.”

She rested her free hand on the nape of his neck. “To hell with the sun. It could swallow the Earth and I wouldn’t care. I want to be with you.”

He smoothed a hand down her arm and took her free hand. “Oh, I...I missed you, Rose. So much.” He pulled back to look in her eyes and found he couldn’t speak anymore.

All at once, she dropped the remaining seeds from her other hand and gripped his chlamys. She met his lips so intensely, and they kissed, a mess of lips and tongue and tears.

She pulled away. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Rose, I love you.”

The sound of boulders crashing from the mountains cut him off from saying anything else.

“Come on!” He grabbed her hand and took off for Rose’s cave. “I’ve got to get you back to the Upperworld!”

–

When they reached the surface, they were surprised to see the sky covered in dark clouds. The trees around the cave had been blown over. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped.

Rassilon stood in the open space. “You have disobeyed my decree, Theta, you _insolent_ god.”

“No, Rassilon, I did not.”

“I forbade you from seeing her ever again.” He held up a hand.

Theta knew what was coming. “Rassilon, listen–”

“Justice must be served,” his voice thundered and he released a bolt of lightning.

Rose watched in horror, and without even thinking, she grabbed Theta from behind and swung herself in front of him.

“No!” Theta cried.

Just as the bolt reached her, she threw up her hand and absorbed the energy and collapsed to the ground.

“No!” Theta cried again. “No! Rose!” He cradled her head in his arms. “Rose, my Rose.” He rocked back and forth, whispering her name and sobbing. Eventually, he stood and lifted her in his arms. She was in his care now, sentenced to live among the land of the dead.

“No, Rassilon,” she spoke, and her voice was ethereal.

Theta stared in shock. Rose’s skin began to glow.

She opened her eyes and light poured from them. She rose into the air out of Theta’s arms and floated to where Rassilon had fallen back in fear. “No injustice has been committed here, except by yourself,” she thundered.

“Verity! Please forgive me!” he begged and averted his eyes from the light.

“No. Verity is within me, part of me. I looked into her, and she looked into me. I am the Bad Wolf.” She grabbed Rassilon by the throat and held him up in the air, and he squirmed in her grasp. “Theta did not break your decree. I went to the Underworld myself!”

Rassilon could only manage a few strangled grunts.

“I see you, Rassilon. I see all of you and you are small. Your whole existence has been about wielding power over others. I should sentence you to an eternity in Tartarus!”

Theta couldn’t believe the sight before him. _She might just kill him_ , he thought. He ran to her and yelled, “Rose! Rose, let him go!” He gently grasped her ankle.

“He wanted to hurt you! You’ve done nothing wrong!”

“I know, Rose, but I hold no ill will against him. Rassilon’s always been brash. It’s his way. Just...let him go for me. Please?”

Rose glared at Rassilon again, and he whimpered in her grasp. She threw him to the ground and descended to her love.

He wrapped his arms around her. “ _Why_ did you do that?”

She caressed his cheek. “I want you safe, my Theta,” she said, her voice not quite so ethereal anymore. The light faded from her eyes. Her skin still gently radiated with golden light.

“Rose, what happened, sweetheart?”

They both turned to see Demeter running into the clearing.

Rose walked to her mother. “I couldn’t stand to be away from him any longer, so I ran back to the Underworld. I ate some of the pomegranate seeds.”

Demeter’s eyes filled with tears. “I know you love him, sweetheart, but do you know what that means?”

Rose nodded. “I do.”

Demeter looked past her. “Do you love her, Theta? I just want her to be happy.”

“I do, yes, but I have no intention of separating you from her forever. I couldn’t do that to you, not again. She’s free to come and go as she wishes.”

“But I’m staying with him, Mum.”

“Promise me you’ll visit?”

“Of course I will.”

Hecate joined them. “I think I can work out a way for you to communicate while she’s in the Underworld. It’s kind of my specialty.” She smiled. “I was watching from the cave.”

“I’m sorry, Hecate. I’ve been so angry for all these years,” Demeter said.

“No harm. But I’ll be having you over for tea from now on, if you’re interested in making up for it.”

“You know, Demeter,” Theta said, “you’re welcome to visit the Underworld if you want. You’ve never been unwelcome.”

“My duty is to the Earth,” she answered, but they all knew she wasn’t mentioning how Rassilon would feel about her going between the realms.

“I suppose we could make the boundaries between realms a little more fluid.”

The four gods turned in surprise at the fifth.

Rassilon stood a few paces away. “And besides, I think the humans enjoyed the snow the first time around. Maybe while she’s away, you could make it snow for part of the year.”

Demeter nodded. “After all, we do need to let the fields rest in between harvests.”

“So you’ve seen the light, have you?” Hecate smirked at Rassilon.

“Perhaps I have been a bit harder on Theta than necessary,” he said, bashfully.

Theta chuckled. “Humility doesn’t suit you, Rassilon.” He walked to his brother. “I’ve never tried to usurp your standing or to be revered as greater than you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Theta swallowed as tears welled in his eyes.

Rose slipped her hand into Theta’s. “Does this mean you’ll let him leave the Underworld now?”

“If he wishes to do so, he may.”

“And can he visit the Citadel of his own free will?”

“Yes,” he mumbled.

“And can she?” Theta added.

Rassilon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Yes, fine, alright. I’m leaving before you take any more advantage of my lowly estate.” He turned and walked out of the clearing.

Rose and Theta turned to one another and shared a moment before they lost it, hysterically laughing.

And then, without any warning, Theta wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. He threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back, planting his lips on hers.

Rose hummed and clutched his chlamys and melted into him.

After a moment, they heard Demeter clear her throat. “Can you wait til after we leave for all that?”

“No kidding,” added Hecate. “It’s not like they have a whole realm and all of eternity to themselves.”

Rose pulled away and crinkled her nose at him. “Sorry, Mum.”

“I was in love once. I understand.” She looked at Theta. “And you. If I’m going to visit the Underworld, stands to reason you should visit up here,” Demeter said.

“Not very often, but I will, if it makes you happy. Even if I’m free to move about as I want to, I still have a duty to keep an eye on Tartarus.”

“Duty, shmooty.” Hecate waved her hands. “Take a vacation every now and then. You deserve it.”

“Let me just say goodbye and I’ll leave you to it.” She tugged on Rose’s hand and pulled her into a hug. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too, Mum. This isn’t goodbye forever.”

“Feels like it.”

“I’ll see you soon, I promise.” Rose pulled away.

“Come on, Demeter. Let’s go sit down for some tea.” Hecate took her hand and led her away out of the clearing.

Rose looked up at Theta. “Let’s go home.”

He took her hand. “Gladly.”

–

Just as the rounded the corner of the castle to enter the front doors, they saw two figures standing on the steps.

Chronos and Gaia smiled as they approached.

“How are you here?” Theta asked, eyes wide.

He chuckled. “Theta, remember, I am god over time. I can be anywhere I like, anywhen I like.”

“We thought you both should know. I opened the Earth for Rose.”

“And it was I who sped the passage of time in the Upperworld.”

“We won't keep you. But we wanted to tell you how proud of you we are. You are everything a King should be. And Rose, I’ve been watching you since you were born. I couldn’t be happier for you. You will be a good Queen.”

Rose smiled and bowed her head. “Thank you.”

Theta had to swipe a tear away. “Yes, thank you.”

Chronos and Gaia faded away.

Rose smiled mischievously at Theta. “So are you ready for the tour?” She opened the front door of the castle.

“Tour?” he asked, his left eyebrow raised, as he followed her inside.

“I have my own tour planned. And you’ll be seeing more than stars. Except you didn’t show me your bedroom the last time we were here.”

“Oh.” He nodded. “Well, then.” He took her hand and led her to the room, and then he worshiped her like the goddess she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
